<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's kinda funny how I can't seem to get away from you by Thatoneloser_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789701">It's kinda funny how I can't seem to get away from you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid'>Thatoneloser_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; 'Toni helps Shelby get ready for a date'</p><p>Prompts by supercorp-shipper on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's kinda funny how I can't seem to get away from you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni was used to it. </p><p>The pining, yearning, watching from afar, wanting.</p><p>They'd been friends for years, since Toni was adopted by The Clayton's when she was ten. </p><p>Now she was sixteen, still struggling with anger issues and her shitty childhood, but she was happy; she had two fantastic mom's, a great group of friends, she was captain of the basketball team, potentially looking at a scholarship. She was doing well so, honestly, this crush on Shelby was she a huge inconvenience. </p><p>Shelby. Fucking Shelby. </p><p>Poker straight, pastors daughters, daughter of hateful bigots; Shelby fucking Goodkind. </p><p>Shelby Goodkind, with her pretty smile and kind eyes. With the little freckles across the bridge of her nose she'd get in the summer and how her cheeks were always tinted red on cold winter days. With her charming accent, and too preppy attitude, and the little dimple she'd get in her chin when she smiled big. </p><p>Toni was a goner before she even really knew what love was. Then suddenly she was fifteen, and realised she looked at Shelby how Jamie looked at Dani. </p><p>Toni sucked it up, though, Shelby was her best friend, Toni was going to be that for her. </p><p>Which was why she stupidly agreed to help Shelby get ready for her date with Andrew. </p><p>Shelby had told the group the day before, while they were all at Fatin's place. And Toni didn't think she reacted at all, thought she had hid the absolute fucking burning jealousy in her chest well. </p><p>But then Leah followed her inside a few minutes later. </p><p>She didn't say anything, just pulling Toni in for a hug, and Toni knew then that Leah knew.</p><p>"Who else knows?" Toni murmured against Leah's shoulder, pushing in close to Leah but her arms were still limp by her side. </p><p>"Everyone bar Shelby," Leah answered and Toni huffed, turning away from Leah. "You never know, Toni. She-" </p><p>"Do not," Toni cut off, her warning low enough, threatening enough, that Leah stopped dead. "It's not happening, ever, don't fucking push it."</p><p>And Leah didn't, but she could feel the looks everyone gave her when she agreed to stay over and help her get ready the following day. </p><p>Everyone left just before eight, but Toni decided to spend the night. </p><p>Toni was used to the way her whole fucking body and mind would be on high alert after climbing into bed beside Shelby. She let herself dip her toe into the feeling it gave her, whispering in the dark with Shelby, so close Toni could feel Shelby breathe on her. </p><p>The adrenaline would eventually dissipate after Shelby fell asleep, usually mid sentence, and Toni would just stay still, staring over at Shelby until she fell asleep herself. </p><p>She stayed over so often that they had a morning routine. </p><p>Shelby would get up at six am, have breakfast with her family, shower, do some house work or whatever she had to do that day, then she would wake Toni up with tea (gross lavender shit that Toni so so wanted to hate) and breakfast. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It happens at least once a week, has happened at least once a week for years, but ever damn time Toni imagines Shelby resting the breakfast on the bedside table, leaning onto the bed and kissing her, then maybe Toni would pull her onto the bed with her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe they'd spend the rest of the morning in bed, kissing and eating whatever healthy breakfast Shelby had made her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But she knew she could never have that, so she sucked it up. She'd rather have Shelby as a friend than not at all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a fundraiser Andrew was taking her to, at his parents country club. Toni had rolled her eyes when they were told that, looking at Leah who had just done the same. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The room was a mess by the time Shelby had a few outfit options, and Toni --now covered in clothes because she really refused to move off the bed-- watched at Shelby freaked out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This has to go well."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toni frowned, the clothes falling off her as she stood, giving Shelby's arm a little squeeze. "If it doesn't then that's whatever, there'll be more dudes."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shelby relaxed, leaning into Toni's touch. "I just need it to go well."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just be you and it will." Toni assured, and that seemed to do it for Shelby who was far more relaxed after that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toni, however, was not relaxed, because then Shelby just stripped off, playfully telling Toni to close her eyes. And Toni felt like dirt then, because Shelby was just goofing around, no idea that all Toni wanted to do was just look at her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Toni was blown away with every dress Shelby tried on, but they all had a little bit of youth church or prom vibes, then she tried on the green dress. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toni had been messing around on her phone, texting the group chat, when Shelby told her she could turn around. </p><p>And when Toni did, she didn't expect to feel like she had been punched square in the chest, air leaving her lungs in a rush. "Oh fuck," She whispered, or maybe just thought, she wasn't sure. </p><p>Toni was only human, she only had so much will power, so she let herself stare, eyes running the length of Shelby more than once. </p><p>"Is it that bad?" Shelby glanced down at herself, self conscious because Toni was just fucking drooling over her likes a teenage boy. </p><p>"No, no. Definitely not." Toni shook her head, swallowed, cleared her throat. "You look-I mean that dress- you look nice. It makes your eyes look really pretty."</p><p>"Oh," Shelby frowned, and blinked, and there was something that made Toni panic, something that told Toni Shelby was onto her. </p><p>"If Andrew doesn't try and slip the hand then I don't know what's wrong with him." Toni joked, because that's what she does when she's uncomfortable. </p><p>Shelby tutted, turning away from Toni with a scowl. "Toni," She scolded. </p><p>"I'm just saying, Texas, you look good." Toni motioned to Shelby. "That's definitely the dress."</p><p>Shelby nodded, smiling as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. And Toni gave herself a few seconds to stare, eyes taking in just how good Shelby looked. How grown up she looked.</p><p>How the dress seemed to fit her just too fucking perfectly, showing off her legs. </p><p>Toni distracted herself with texting Leah. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>She looks really good</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Of all fucking person</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Andrew is the one who she decided to let take her out? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fucking madness</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe if you just ask her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She might surprise you, Toni</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No point. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She said she needs this to work, so it's obviously what she wants </strong>
</p><p>Toni was all polite smiles and proper manors as she said her goodbyes to the Goodkind's, grabbing her skateboard on the way out, turning to Shelby who walked her to the door.</p><p>Toni felt something break in her chest as she turned to see Shelby standing there looking fucking incredible, leaning against the door frame with the softest smile. </p><p>And Toni let herself imagine that she was the one picking Shelby up. That instead of her basketball Jersey and sweats she was dressed in that suit Jamie had offered to get her for prom, flowers clutched in her probably sweaty palms. </p><p>"Get home safe, let me know when you're in?" Shelby asked. </p><p>"Of course," Toni agreed, motioning back over her shoulder. "Have a good time tonight, Shelby."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>Toni was a little heart broken, if she was honestly with herself, trying her best to distract herself with her music and skating on the way home. </p><p>Dani, of course, knew immediately something was off with Toni, offering her a little smile as she prepared dinner.  </p><p>"Do you need help?" Toni offered, wanting anything to distract her. </p><p>"Sure, you can peel the potatoes." Dani motioned to the bag of potatoes and Toni got to work. </p><p>"Where's ma?" </p><p>"At the shop, we got a wedding order in, she stayed a little later." Dani explained. "How was your night last night?" </p><p>"Was okay," Toni shrugged, and she could feel Dani eyeing her. </p><p>"Did you girls get into a fight?" Dani asked, and Toni shook her head. "Okay. How was it helping her get ready today?"</p><p>And that was it. The gentle question from one of the few people Toni could be vulnerable around causing her to break down completely. </p><p>She fell against Dani when she pulled Toni against her, rubbing her back calmingly.</p><p>"It's okay, sweet girl. I know it hurts but you're going to be okay."</p><p>"Why did it have to be her? Why Shelby?" Toni sobbed. "I could've been Leah or Dot, instead it had to be the poker straight girl."</p><p>"It is never fun crushing on a straight girl." Dani hummed. "There's no perfect way to deal with this, you just have to feel it out." </p><p>"I don't want to feel it at all," Toni sniffed. </p><p>"Hey," Dani pulled back enough to look at Toni, wiping away her tears. "it's better to have been in love and get hurt by it than to never feel it at all."</p><p>"Doesn't feel better." Toni grumbled just as Jamie entered the kitchen. </p><p>"What's going on here, then?" she asked, rounding the kitchen isle to the girls, coming across Toni first, so she pulled her in for a hug, pulling back enough to wipe her damp cheeks. "Do I need to beat someone up?" </p><p>"Like you could," Toni scoffed, moving away and wiping her own tears. "You're, like, mad old now, ma."</p><p>"Cheeky," Jamie glared, playfully kicking Toni as she walked past to get to Dani, kissing her wife on the lips. "Hey." </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Dani sighed that same dream sigh she always did with Jamie. </p><p>"Alright, rub it in." Toni teased and Dani laughed. </p><p>"She had a rough time with Shelby today, she had that date, remember." Dani clarified when Jamie looked baffled. "Helped her get ready for it."</p><p>"Ah, the dreaded straight girl crush." Jamie moved to wash her hands while Dani and Toni continued on with what they were doing. "You alright?" </p><p>"I guess, it just sucks." Toni shrugged. "I really think we'd be good together."</p><p>"Maybe don't give up hope just yet." Jamie said. "Never know, pal."</p><p>Toni didn't say anything but Toni knew. Shelby was straight, and even if she wasn't Toni wasn't nearly good enough for her anyway.</p><p>-</p><p>Toni and Jamie had commandeered the living room to play video games while Dani had disappeared to her room to read. </p><p>Toni was so into the game, yelling and laughing with Jamie, that she didn't even hear the door go, nor did she hear Dani call after them the first few times. </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Both she and Jamie jumped at Dani's booming voice (her teacher voice, Jamie calls it), both turning to see Dani and Shelby watching them, both with the same tender smiles on their lips, Dani's eyes on Jamie and Shelby's eyes on Toni. </p><p>For the first time in their friendship Toni felt something akin to hope bubble in her chest. </p><p>"Hey," Toni frowned, slowly standing, well aware that her moms were watching them and were now aware of Toni's crush. "I thought you were out late? I didn't think I was seeing you until school." </p><p>Shelby shrugged, her throat wabbling, and Toni took note of the mascara streaks down her cheeks. "It was kind of a disaster."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he was a dick head-" </p><p> </p><p>"Language," Dani scolded. </p><p>"Like his father," Jamie agreed, but Toni just continued speaking like they hadn't spoken at all. </p><p>"We'll find you someone better." Toni said. </p><p>"Why don't you girls go upstairs? Have you eaten, Shelby? Toni made amazing Dauphinoise potatoes if you're interested?" </p><p>"I did not," Toni rolled her eyes. "I peeled the potatoes that's all. But it is really tasty."</p><p>"No, that's okay, we had dinner. Thank you." Shelby assured, that polite, awkward smile on her lips. </p><p>"Let's go, then?" </p><p>"I'll bring you guys up tea," Dani offered, and Toni almost declined when she made eye contact with Jamie, who nodded, telling Toni Dani wouldn't be touching the kettle. </p><p>"Sure, yeah." Toni nodded, a sudden burst of love exploding in her chest when Dani perked up, not used to people agreeing to drink her tea. </p><p>"Isn't your mom awful at making tea?" Shelby whispered as they headed upstairs to Toni's room. </p><p>"Ma'll do it, don't worry." Toni assured, leaning toward Shelby. "But hey, they first bonded over shit tea Dani had made, so it's almost cute, if you like that cute shit."</p><p>Shelby laughed softly, and her shoulders seemed to relax, and then she was smiling at Toni with such a tender smile. Toni was a little overwhelmed. </p><p>"How can you always make me laugh?" Shelby said, glancing away, tucking hair behind her ears. Bashful, Toni noted.</p><p>"It's the trauma, it makes ya funny." Toni grinned teasingly over her shoulder at Shelby as she entered her room. </p><p>This was familiar, and that familiarity seemed to ease Shelby, who relaxed against Toni's comforter, Brooklyn 99 playing on the TV. </p><p>Toni knew better than to push, Shelby didn't do well being pushed, Shelby got volatile when she was pushed. </p><p>"He tried to kiss me," Shelby said, after a few episodes. "He did kiss me, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?" Toni asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought it would be, I really wanted it to be." Shelby sighed, turning on her side to face Toni, hands tucked under her cheeks, and Toni mirrored her, the only light in the room coming from the TV. </p><p> </p><p>"Was he that bad?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't- he kissed me and I-- I was thinking about someone else. Not just during the kiss but the whole night and I-- I don't know what to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Toni frowned, her chest heavy as she spoke. "Well, whoever it is why don't you just shoot your shot? They'd be lucky to have you."</p><p>"It's complicated." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's pretend it isn't." Toni said. "Pretend there is nothing stopping you, don't you think that happiness you'd feel would trump anything that's stopping you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just exhausting. Whenever I'm around them I just wanna," Shelby held her hands up, shaking them slightly. "Kiss them, you know. They're so cheeky something, and funny, and I just wish, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shoot your shot," Toni said, just barely able to keep her emotions in check, but she had to, for Shelby's sake. "I say kiss'um next time you see them."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you think that'll work?" Shelby breathed. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, for sure, Texas." Toni said, and she knew she sounded exasperated, tired. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Shelby agreed, and Toni was about to turn back to the show but then Shelby was kissing her, both hands on Toni's cheeks, holding Toni stead. </p><p>And Toni just bare had her wits about her enough to press back, still a little too dazed to properly reciprocate. Just as she was coming around Shelby pulled back slowly, leaving Toni with parted lips and closed eyes. </p><p>"Toni?" Toni could hear the quiver in her voice, how afraid and vulnerable she sounded. </p><p>"Give me a sec," Toni hummed. "I've kinda wanted you to do that for a while so I need a second to process."</p><p>"You have?"</p><p> </p><p> Toni nodded, finally opening her eyes. "You have no idea, Shelby."</p><p> </p><p>Shelby smiled at that, pulling Toni in for another kiss. And this time Toni was ready and willing, her hand on Shelby's hip as she kissed her back. </p><p> </p><p>The spent the next while like that, cuddled up on the bed, kissing and giggling like giddy teenagers. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do about my parents, but I can't tell them, not right now."</p><p>"Do you plan on hiding me away our whole lives?" Toni asked, a little insecurity creeping in.</p><p>"No way," Shelby said with so much conviction, like that was the most ridiculous thing Toni had ever said. "Just for now, just until I have roots elsewhere. And I'm not hiding, I want the girls to know, your parents, anyone I trust not to filter it back to him."</p><p>"That I can deal with," Toni said, giving Shelby a sound kiss on the lips. "We'll figure it all out, yeah?" </p><p>"Together?" Shelby was shy, head ducked, shrugging her shoulder. </p><p>"Are you askin' lil' old me to go stead, Tex?" Toni said in her best imitation of Shelby's accent. </p><p>Shelby giggled like she always would when Toni did that, but then she was nodding, suddenly bold as she looked Toni square in the eyes.</p><p>"I am, though." Shelby clarified, and Toni couldn't stop that huge smile from stretching across her lips at that. </p><p>"Obviously, it's a yeah." Toni laughed, smiling against Shelby's lips when Shelby kissed her. </p><p>Shelby called her parents to let her know she was staying at Leah's (because God forbid Shelby stay in a household with sinner), while she did that Toni headed downstairs to get them drinks and snacks. </p><p>She knew she had a skip in her step, that dump fucking smile that just wouldn't drop, and she knew she mom's noticed. </p><p>"Hey, Poppins, you remember about three hours ago, when Toni was upset?" Jamie grinned at Toni, who rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Mm," Dani hummed, eyeing Toni. </p><p>"I will tell you guys in the morning," Toni said, arms full of snacks as she walked out the living room but back tracked to peek around the door at her mom's, whispering. "She kissed me."</p><p> </p><p>Dani beamed at that, and Jamie's eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't need to implement a door open rule, do we?" Dani asked as Jamie spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"She gets her game from me for sure."</p><p> </p><p>Shelby ended up falling asleep on Toni's chest barely half an hour into the movie, but Toni didn't mind, she just distracted herself with her phone. </p><p> </p><p>She snapped a picture of them, Toni smiling up at the camera while Shelby snored against her shoulder, and sent it to the group chat. </p><p> </p><p>Marty 🦄: </p><p>Cuties</p><p> </p><p>FaJa: </p><p>I thought she had a date tonight? </p><p>Isn't she supposed to end up in bed with him? </p><p> </p><p>Dottie:</p><p>Andrews a dick</p><p>Wouldn't be surprised if it went badly</p><p> </p><p>Lee:</p><p>How did she end up with you, tho? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Teetoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She just showed up</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Marty 🦄: </p><p>Is she okay? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Teetoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah, we've eaten junk food and watched TV </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kissed a little</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then out a movie on. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>FaJa:</p><p>!?!?!?!?!?! </p><p> </p><p>Lee:</p><p>Ex fucking cuse me? </p><p> </p><p>Rayray:</p><p>she kissed u?! </p><p> </p><p>NoRe:</p><p>that's cute! </p><p> </p><p>Dottie:</p><p>Fucking finally, jesus. </p><p> </p><p>Marty 🦄:</p><p>I'm so happy for you both! </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Teetoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She wants to keep it on the DL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just between us until she's out of that house</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>FaJa:</p><p>My lips are sealed.</p><p> </p><p>Dottie:</p><p>Thatd be a first </p><p> </p><p>FaJa: </p><p>🖕 </p><p> </p><p>Dottie:</p><p>😘 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toni decided to put her phone away then, knowing the chat was about to blow up with everyone teasing each other. </p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around Shelby a little tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and Shelby hummed, a little sigh escaping her lips as she cuddled closer still to Toni, her hand clutching Toni's shirt, nose buried in her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Toni's heart swelled at the sight, her nose buried in Shelby's hair as she settled down to fall asleep herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think?<br/>Thatoneloser-kid.Tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>